1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container guards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flying insect container guard to prevent intrusion of insects and access of such insects to the contents of a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mesh-type guards have been utilized in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore utilized guards overlying containers to prevent contact of the contents of a container, but have heretofore failed to provide a container guard wherein the same is particularly oriented and arranged for securement to a beverage container including a seamed upper edge to prevent access of flying insects into the contents of the container which are attractive to such insects. Typically, beverages such as beer, flavored soft drinks, and the like create an attraction to flying insects which may at times become unapparent to the consumer of the contents until undesirable contact with such an insect is encountered.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 110,148 to Leach sets forth a guard securable to a tea cup provided with a discontinuous rim for providing access to a consumer of the contents of the cup for overlying positioning of the tea cup and is further provided with an access opening for positioning of a spoon within the cup. The patent is of interest relative to the use of a drinking guard, but fails to provide the continuous construction of the instant invention and further fails to set forth the novel engagement and sealing structure of the instant invention, as well as the guard removal leg of the device set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,902 to Butler sets forth a guard structure for securement to a drinking glass to prevent contact of ice and the like contained within the glass from contacting a user of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,084 to Rodges sets forth an ice guard positioned to a rim of a glass preventing access of ice within the glass to a user of the glass. The guard is of a relatively remote organization relative to the instant invention, but is of interest relative to the noting of a drinking guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,348 to Serio sets forth yet another guard which is set forth as a strainer to prevent and minimize particles from within the container from passing outwardly thereof during the consuming of liquids from within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,326 to Morehead sets forth a guard pivotally mounted overlying an opening of a beverage container wherein a guard is of a generally planar construction to cover the opening only of the container which is typically of a sealed and seamed container organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved flying insect container guard wherein the same provides for a sealing engagement about the upper circumferential periphery of a seamed container, as well as employing a unique mesh grid for leavening fluid flow through the grid at a rate readily accommodated by a consumer of a beverage within the container.